


Subway: Fuck Fresh

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Futanari, Multi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: A birthday fic for Mari that's as much of a mess as the meme queen herself. Her buying an entire Subway is the least weird thing that happens.





	Subway: Fuck Fresh

Dia had come to realize that ever since Mari had returned into her life, every day something new came about to test her patience. It always came about with some unavoidable mistake that she wished she could go back in time and change. Today's mistake was allowing Riko to choose Subway for lunch. It seemed like such an innocuous choice: one that couldn't possibly end up being regretful. However, the real mistake was ever underestimating Mari's penchant for tomfoolery.

It became instantly apparent that something was wrong the moment they entered the building and a familiar voice shouted "Welcome to Subway!" over the dinging of the bell. When she saw Mari standing behind the counter, wearing the food chain's uniform and waving cheerfully, she had a sudden urge to turn around and walk right back out. She had no idea of the circumstances that led to this moment from Mari's perspective, but she was 99% positive that it wasn't good. If only Riko had her sense of urgency.

"Mari? What are you doing there?" Riko, as innocent as ever, walked over to the counter. Against her better judgement, Dia followed. In her mind, she tried to reason that maybe Mari was back there when she wasn't supposed to be. That maybe there was some poor employee tied up in the back room in their underwear while Mari paraded around in their uniform. It wasn't a very legal thought, but she could honestly believe it to be the case. However, when she passed by the soda dispenser and saw that half of the labels were lemonade, and the other half coffee (somehow), she knew the kidnapping part wasn't likely.

"Why working, of course! This is my restaurant, after all." Riko's eyes widened, stunned into silence by this new information. Dia just shook her head, unwilling to believe it. Sure, the Oharas were rich, but there was no way they were rich enough to buy the entire Subway brand.

"Mari, you do _not_ own Subway."

"Of course I don't, Dia. That'd be silly. I just own this one." She smiled so plainly, like that was just the simplest answer in the world. It _was_ believable, though. The question now became _why_ Mari owned this Subway. There were plenty of reasons why, and they all were certainly exasperating. Dia just sighed and stood next to Riko, trying to think up what the specific reason was that would cause Mari to go through all of this trouble. "Now, what kind of bread do you two want?" _Oh_.

"Don't answer that!" Dia practically slammed her hand down on Riko's shoulder, causing the redhead to flinch in surprise. "Now I see what your game is, Mari. Unbelievable!" She took her hand off of Riko's shoulder, only to point an accusing finger at Mari. "You really bought this entire Subway just to get us in here and ask us what bread we want so you could say something inappropriate like 'You want my Italian foot long?' or something?!" Her impression of Mari sounded nothing like her, but the three of them understand what she was getting at. "How did you even know we were going to come here today anyway? What kind of bullshit is this?"

"Dia, I'm hurt." She certainly pretended to seem offended, but Dia didn't believe it for a second. "I bought this Subway merely because I wanted to give myself some hands-on experience in the world of business. I'll be taking over my family business some day, you know. And all I get out of it is my girlfriend accusing me of mere shenanigans. It brings tears to my eyes, Dia. Tears, I say!" She sniffled, though it wasn't all that convincing. "How would I even know you two were coming in here today anyway? I'm not a witch, you know."

"D-Don't cry, Mari." Poor, innocent Riko. Was she really buying this? Dia looked at her and saw mostly concern in her eyes. She also seemed somewhat confused, but mostly concerned. Dammit, she was buying it. "I-I believe you. Um, I'd like a six inch nine grain bread, please." Suddenly the sadness on Mari's face disappeared, replaced by a big, cat-like grin. _'God dammit...'_

"Oh? Are you sure you wouldn't want..." She grabbed her apron and pulled it up, revealing that she was, in fact, not wearing pants nor underwear beneath it. Her large, fully erect cock was on full display for both of them to bear witness to. "... an Italian footlong?"

"I _knew_ it! I knew it! Dammit all, Mari!" Dia slammed her fist against the glass protecting the sandwich toppings, glaring at Mari. "You bought an entire Subway restaurant just to make a damn dick joke! You are the one percent!" She looked over at Riko, hoping to have some rage backup, but instead she was just staring at Mari's dick with wide eyes. A touch of drool was visible at the corner of her mouth. "I'm going to call the police."

"Diaaa, don't be such a party shitter." Mari grinned and walked away from them, only to unlock the small swinging door on the side. "Why don't you two come in and I'll give you a five finger discount?" She held up five fingers, then curled them into a fist and suggestively pumped it up and down, making Dia cringe.

"No, absolutely not. We will not-" Riko had already started to walk over, as if in a trance. "Riko, I am _seriously_ questioning your judgement right now." She really shouldn't have been surprised. Considering the types of 'literature' that Riko liked to read, this was honestly just par for the course. Perhaps, then, her surprise came from disappointment more than anything else. She just kept expecting the talented and reserved girl to not be so easy.

Riko knew that Dia would be disappointed in her. She could see it in her eyes. If she could plead her case, though, it was hard for her to _not_ do what she was doing. Most people wouldn't suspect her of being a closet perv, but she was. Her doujins - which coincidentally enough were hidden in the closet - told the truth, as did her sordid browser history. On top of that, she was as submissive as they came. If Mari wanted her behind the counter, then behind the counter she would be.

As soon as she went through the swinging door, Mari grabbed her hand and yanked her towards her. Their bodies pressed against each other as Mari kissed her roughly, Riko whimpering not only from the kiss, but from the feeling of Mari's cock throbbing against her stomach. She could almost feel the warmth through her clothes, and it made her want to leave nothing between their skin. Her panties were quickly getting wet.

"Are you at least going to shut off the 'Open' sign out front? You're being extremely careless, Mari." Dia stood behind the swinging door, arms crossed and glaring at the two of them. The relationship between Dia and Mari was strange, and everyone else in Aqours knew it. Both of them had attempted to court an oblivious Riko for months in direct competition of each other. At some point, however, they realized that throughout their attempts to sabotage each other, they actually went well together. So they ended up calling a truce and started dating each other instead.

"If you're so worried about it, go shut it off yourself. There's a knob on the sign you can go spin while Riko slobs on mine." Dia rolled her eyes and turned around to do just that. Things had been going just fine when they started dating each other, but then a surprise got thrown into the mix. One day, Riko called up Mari and shyly admitted that she'd seen the two of them having sex during her birthday party, and that she was interested in their goods per se. After Dia had properly punished Mari for getting them caught in the first place, they both agreed that they still had major hard-ons for Riko. So now Riko was an embarrassed but happy participant in their always-odd tryst.

They didn't always agree on everything, however, like most couples. Though Dia could have quite the sexual appetite at times, she wasn't a fan of doing intimate things publicly. It was always Mari who had to convince her to do it, something that Riko didn't have the power to do. The only way Riko ever get a diamond dicking in public was if Mari brought out Dia's competitive side, which admittedly wasn't hard to do. It wasn't as easy as it had been in high school, though.

On that day, however, Mari wasn't trying to bring out Dia's competitive side. At least, not yet. She just wanted to fuck Riko and drown her in cum and puns. If Dia didn't want to participate in such a noble cause, then that was her loss. This was also going to double as her lunch, but she wouldn't be the only one with a full belly.

"So, you've chosen the Italian footlong, right?" Mari grinned and dragged Riko over to the meats and cheeses section. She then pushed Riko against the sandwich counter and started to grind her cock against Riko's ass. "What meat do you want in you? I mean, in your sandwich."

"Um..." Riko blushed, gripping onto the top of the glass protector. She was too embarrassed to say what she knew Mari wanted her to say. It seemed Mari quickly realized this, but she wasn't fazed. She'd get what she wanted, one way or another.

"You know what I want to hear, Riko. Why don't you just tell me what you need?" She hummed softly as she reached down and unbuttoned Riko's jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down to her ankles. After taking a moment to admire Riko's ass, clad splendidly in a pair of maroon panties, she gave it a smack. Riko yelped and gripped the glass tighter. "You'd say it if Dia asked you, wouldn't you?"

"Don't drag me into this." She said that, but she was still watching, albeit with a sour look on her face. After turning off the 'Open' sign, she had made her way behind the counter and just stood there with that same expression on her face. Mari wasn't fooled, though. She knew that there was at least some excitement seizing Dia's heart, even if she wasn't showing it. The way her eyes would stay briefly on Mari's cock throbbing against Riko's ass before flitting back up to their faces: Mari noticed these things. "People are going to be able to see you two through the windows."

"Then maybe we should start charging for the show." Mari winked and spanked Riko again, pushing up harder against her ass. "C'mon Rikocchi, you know what I want to hear. Say it for me."

"I..." Riko blushed deeply, but she couldn't deny to herself how much she was loving what was happening. She was just a slut for punishment, apparently. "I want _your_ meat, Mari. Please... Please give me your cock! I need it!"

"Thattagirl!" Mari held up her hand to try and get Dia to high five her, but she was silently rejected. "Okay, let's give the customer what she wants!" She pulled Riko's panties down, watching them fall down her legs with a perverse delight. Then she put one hand on Riko's hip, grabbing her cock with the other and guiding it between Riko's legs and into her pussy. Riko moaned at the contact, feeling warmer and fuller with every inch Mari put in her. Soon enough, she was filled up with as much cock as she could stand, and Mari sighed blissfully. "Ahh, _soddisfazion_ e!"

Her thrusts were slow at first as she savored the sensation of Riko's tight walls around her cock. That girl had some kind of power, as she remained steadfastly virgin-tight no matter how many times Dia and Mari pounded her senseless. Mari called it Riko's superpower, but Dia would hit her every time she said 'twat tightness' out loud. It was always worth it.

"You sure you don't wanna get in on this, Dia? She's as fresh as our sandwiches." Dia just sighed, a sigh that Mari was sure had actually registered on the Richter scale. "Alriiight, you're missing out." Thrusting her hips forward, she grabbed a fistful of Riko's silky red locks and tugged hard on it as she fucked her. This was the life: owning a successful sandwich store and plowing the tight little pussy of the submissive girl she and her girlfriend shared. She certainly was a lucky lemon.

Riko moaned and cried out as Mari pounded her pussy, her pelvis being smacked repeatedly against the counter. She was certainly going to be sore in the morning, but she wasn't going to make Mari stop. To the contrary: she wanted it harder. She looked over at Dia, whimpering at the sight of her still standing there and watching. If only she would come over and join them... "Diaaa, please - ah! - come here... I - oh gods! - I need your cock too... I want to taste you, Dia!"

"Sounds like she's hungry, Dia. Would you be so cruel as to not feed our little pet? She depends on us for food." Dia frowned deeply, but Riko's words had affected her. Of course, watching her get fucked had started things off, but hearing her pitiful, needy whining... Her dick was painfully hard after that. Shaking her head at the actions she was about to take, she walked over and lifted up her skirt.

"I know I'm going to regret this when this ends up on the internet, so you'd better make it worth my while." Riko nodded eagerly, her tongue hanging out like a dog as she watched Dia pull down her briefs and let her cock out to breathe. She was definitely salivating in more places than one now. "Bring her down here, Mari." Mari grinned and plied Riko's hands from the glass protector, helping to move her so that both of them were facing Dia.

"You're officially an employee of Subway now, Dia dear. Please make sure this customer doesn't go home hungry." Dia scowled, grabbing Riko's hair and pushing hard on her head. She was forced down until she was face to tip, having to reach around and grab Dia's ass to avoid folding in half. Dia tugged hard on Riko's hair and tapped her tip against the redhead's lips, an unspoken command that she heeded without question. She parted her lips, then let out a muffled squeak when Dia shoved her thick meat into her mouth. As usual, Dia was taking out her annoyance at Mari on Riko, but she didn't mind. The hornier she got, the more excited she was to be treated like this.

It didn't take long for Riko to adjust to having two of her holes filled. The first time they'd spitroasted her, she'd been completely overwhelmed by all the sensations. Now the feelings were intense but manageable. She'd gotten used to having two girls attempting to fuck her until they were all completely drained, and it had become something she desired immensely. Yeah, they could be caught doing it where they were, and the thought embarrassed her greatly. Her mind was filled by other things, though, and she just didn't care about the risk as much as she should have.

At times it seemed like Dia and Mari were in competition with each other when they were fucking her. What they were competing in, Riko was never entirely sure. Despite all of that, they seemed to have an innate ability to still fuck her in near-perfect rhythm, pleasuring her in ways that were difficult to describe. They had their differences, but the two of them went well together. And they also went well together inside of her. Riko acted as a willing cocksleeve for the two: Mari would thrust her forward, making her gag on Dia's dick. She didn't even have to do any work, since Dia seemed like she wanted to just use her mouth as her own personal fleshlight.

While fucking Riko at her leisure, Mari reached into the bin of chicken and grabbed a handful. She stuffed her face with the delicious meat while stuffing Riko's pussy with her own delicious meat, all under the judging eyes of Dia. "Did you just handle that chicken without gloves? That's unsanitary, Mari. What kind of business owner are you?"

"One who can afford to sample my own selection. Want a taste?" Mari grabbed a piece of cheese and held it up, wiggling it in what was supposed to be an enticing display. Dia, however, continued to be unamused. She couldn't reach Mari from where she was: not without legitimately risking Riko's life by choking her to death on her dick. That was _not_ what she wanted her name to be in the paper for. Instead, she had to satisfy herself with yanking on Riko's hair and watching her eyes widen as she choked and gagged on Dia's thick length.

Mari couldn't help but smile as she watched Dia go to town on Riko. For someone who was such a stick-in-the-mud, she sure could let herself go when it came to being sexually stimulated. She still found a way to make any position rather business-like, though. To Mari, sex was supposed to be fun! Dia, on the other hand, could make a porn star feel tense with her ultra-serious vibe. She had her ways of breaking down Dia's guard, though.

"Diaaa, I _am_ really hungry though!" She stopped thrusting completely, making Riko whine around Dia's cock. Unfortunately for her, Mari stopping her thrusting made Dia stop hers as well. Riko popped off of Dia's cock and looked up at her, feeling utterly betrayed by what was going on. What happened to fucking her senseless?! "Since we're here, why don't we have lunch? My treat!"

"Are you serious? You're asking about eating lunch in the middle of sex? Have you no decorum?" Dia sighed deeply, not even needing an answer from Mari. She already knew the truth. "If you're trying to make some kind of joke, then this is hardly the time."

"It's no joke, Dia! Riko, lay down on your back." Riko had thought Mari had forgotten about her, so she didn't react immediately. A hard slap on the ass got her in motion, though. She whimpered and got down to the floor, laying on her back and praying that the floor had been cleaned recently. There had been no indications as to how long Mari had owned this place, and she didn't want to think about how potentially unclean it all was. "Now, what kind of cheese would you like on your Riko sandwich?"

"Excuse me?" Dia was caught between being angry and confused, so she wasn't able to do much but stare at Mari. Then she looked down at Riko, who seemed just as confused. Then it all clicked into place. "You are so fucking weird, Mari."

"Cheddar it is, then!" Shooting Dia a goofy grin, she then looked down at Riko and pointed at her shirt. "Gotta lose the shirt, babe. Bra too. Don't keep me waiting." Gulping, Riko just nodded, sitting up so that she could pull off her shirt and toss it aside. Her bra was then unclipped and thrown over on top of her shirt before she laid down again. Now she was completely naked, laying on the chilly floor of a Subway and at the mercy of Dia and Mari. She couldn't even come up with these weird scenarios she'd find herself in for stories.

Mari grabbed a couple pieces of cheese and ceremoniously dropped them onto Riko's stomach. Riko yelped, more surprised than anything, looking at the cheese that now rested on her body. She seemed completely baffled, and Dia didn't blame her. Mari had a way of truly befuddling anyone who came into contact with her. She was so damn lucky that she was hot.

Riko was just stunned into silence as Mari continued placing food on her body. Unlike with the cheese, she bent down to add pepperoni and chicken onto her stomach, with two pepperonis specifically being used to cover her nipples. Then she moved over to the vegetables, liberally tossing lettuce and tomatoes onto the weirdness that was their 'Riko sandwich'. She topped it off with one tomato to cover Riko's pussy, then a long, squiggly line of vinaigrette over her stomach. Dia cringed at the whole display.

"I think I've had a nightmare like this before." Mari ignored Dia and shucked off her apron, dropping to her knees before looking back up at her partner. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do you really think I'm going to go down there and do... whatever you're calling that?"

"I'm not saying you have to do anything, Dia. It's your choice regardless. And your loss." She grinned at Dia, then turned her attention back to her Riko sandwich. Licking her lips, she leaned over and sucked up one of the pepperonis into her mouth, leaving her mouth attached to Riko's nipple. Riko whimpered as Mari started to suck on it, though it seemed like that was only secondary to what Mari really wanted: to goad Dia into joining them. "I know pepperonis are your favorite, though."

Dia gritted her teeth, breathing out through her nose. Mari was too much of a troublemaker for her own good. If she wasn't so damn right... She got down on her knees next to Mari, refusing to look her in the eye. Instead, she busied herself with ducking down and eating the other pepperoni off of Riko's nipple. Mari grinned and silently cheered herself on another victory, then went back to sucking on Riko's other nipple.

Whenever she was being sexually stimulated, Riko had trouble caring about the arguments Dia and Mari got into. In fact, though she wouldn't ever admit it to either of them, it got her excited when they did argue. Before getting into whatever kind of relationship this was with them, she would've thought the constant arguing would've been instant boner killers, but it seemed to instead drive them into deeper depths of sexual depravity. She wanted that to keep going for as long as the good lord allowed.

While Dia continued giving her attentions to Riko's nipple, Mari's attention drifted elsewhere. She dragged her tongue down Riko's stomach, lapping up the vinaigrette and random lettuce leaves as she went. Then she reached her goal, where only a tomato guarded her target. She slurped it into her mouth with a deliberately obnoxious sound, knowing that Dia was surely cringing just out of sight. Oh well: that was her problem.

Now that Riko's pussy was exposed, Mari helped herself to the main course. Putting her hands on Riko's thighs, she spread the redhead's legs and licked at her slit. Despite her lickings, she wasn't getting much of a vocal response. Even thrusting her tongue in and out was gaining her, at best, what sounded like muffled moans. Feeling a bit affronted, she glanced up to try and see what was happening. When she saw Dia's backside instead of Riko's face, she quickly realized what was going on.

It seemed that Dia had decided she wanted more than just mere breast sucking. The Kurosawa clan _were_ known as boob lovers, but poor Riko wasn't exactly gifted in that area. Instead of staying fixated on that area like she would do with Mari, she decided to move a bit and use Riko's mouth instead. She straddled Riko's chest and grabbed her hair again, forcing her to lean her head up so that Dia could shove her dick down her throat.

Mari couldn't help but to admire the view as she continued to eat Riko out. Though she wasn't getting that auditory sex soundscape that she wanted, getting to see Dia in action wasn't a bad consolation prize. She loved the way Dia's back muscles tensed when she'd thrust down Riko's throat, and her eyes trailed a couple beads of sweat dripping down her back and over her firm ass. Damn, now she wished she was getting her dick sucked by Dia while she was being sucked off by Riko. A dick chain.

Eventually the sensations became too overwhelming for Riko, and her hips bucked up as she came on Mari's tongue. Mari happily lapped up her juices, but Riko had better not be thinking about having a break. Her cock was missing the tight, warm cavern that was Riko's pussy, and it was time to go spelunking once more. Spermlunking. Heh.

She stood up, her dick throbbing as she went and tapped Dia on the shoulder. Dia stopped facefucking Riko long enough to look up at Mari, though she immediately frowned upon seeing Mari's dick in her face. "What?"

"Can you please get up? I need to take our sexy sandwich to the register to check her out." Mari's grin shined through Dia's hardened glare. Her lips were pursed tightly, but she eventually did get up and took a couple steps back, allowing Mari to help Riko back onto her feet. "Come on, dear. Gotta make sure the customer - that's you - pays for her sandwich."

"What? I... What?" Riko stuttered in confusion as she was led over to the cash register, having a moment of obliviousness. She didn't even order a sandwich: she _was_ the sandwich. Why would she have to pay for herself? Her confusion lasted until Mari slapped her hand on the counter, letting her know that she was supposed to be sitting there. With her energy beginning to return to her, she lifted herself up onto the counter and turned herself around. It was somewhat difficult getting comfortable with the register sitting there, so Mari pushed it aside to give Riko more room.

"The cash register isn't even drilled down onto the counter? What if someone came in and robbed you? They could just take the register and go. You are so incredibly irresponsible as a business owner." Dia hammered on with her signature move: the Boner Devastating Lecture, or BDL for short. Luckily for Mari, she was able to keep herself at full mast through the worst Dia had to offer.

"If someone comes in to rob me, I'll just hit the button under the counter and send them down the trapdoor I installed on the other side." Mari grabbed Riko's hips, teasing her pussy with the tip of her cock. Dia was this close to bending down just to check if there actually was a button down there. She didn't believe it, but... it _was_ Mari. "Now if you're done questioning my business skills..." She pulled Riko forward, right onto her cock. Riko tipped her head back and moaned loudly. "Either nut up or shut up, Dia."

"Hmpf, fine." If Dia was going to 'nut up', as it were, then she was going to make Mari regret those words. As Mari thrust wantonly in and out of a screaming Riko, Dia came up behind Mari and pushed her cock up against the blonde's ass. That made Mari gulp and slow down her thrusts, looking over her shoulder at Dia's serious expression. "What? Can't take your own medicine?"

"I _can_ , but not if you don't use lube, you brute." Huh... She did have a point.

"I didn't bring any lube to get lunch, Mari. What am I supposed to use, mustard?"

"Already covered. Check the clear condiment bottle next to the buffalo sauce."

"... You can't be serious." Dia went over and searched for the buffalo sauce, then grabbed the bottle next to it with a clear-colored liquid inside. While she was examining it, Mari went right back to fucking Riko. "What if someone asked for this on their sandwich? You could've poisoned them. Is this really lube?"

"Dia, sweetie, _stai zitto_." Mari smiled sweetly at her, but there was a no-nonsense kind of look in her eyes as she continued plowing into Riko's cunt. Dia just sighed and stopped arguing, feeling incredibly awkward as she started drizzling lube on her cock.

"Fine, fine... If this isn't lube, you're going to be the one suffering anyway, so you'd better not be lying." After covering her cock with an acceptable amount of lube, she went back behind Mari and pushed up against her ass. Mari kept thrusting in and out of Riko, making her ass bounce against Dia's cock. It throbbed painfully, and Dia let out a low growl. She couldn't help but love the way Mari's body jiggled and bounced during sex. Whether it was her ass or her tits, it was sheer perfection. Though it was making it hard for her to get inside her... "Could you stop moving for five seconds, dammit?"

"You gotta learn to hit moving targets, Dia. Isn't that the way of the samurai or whatever old bushido-ass code you follow that's made your face freeze into that scowl?" She looked over her shoulder and grinned, refusing to stop and let Dia easily enter her. It was just in her nature to be a teasing little witch, and she flaunted it like she flaunted her body. Besides, she was the boss, and that was that.

Sometimes, however, Dia decided that she was going to overthrow her boss. She didn't even like Mari referring to herself as the boss. If anyone was the boss there, it was her. She was the one who was serious and goal-oriented. Mari just made jokes all the time and wasted her money on fucking dick jokes. Dia refused to bow down and kowtow to a ditzy, horny blonde like her lovely but god-damn infuriating girlfriend. It was _her_ Subway now.

She put her hands on Mari's back and pushed her down hard. Mari's eyes widened slightly as Dia's weight atop her back kept her from properly thrusting, leaving her deep inside of Riko. Of course, Riko didn't mind that, but she wanted more, as her whines made evident. She wouldn't have to wait long, though. With Mari properly paralyzed, Dia pushed her tip between Mari's cheeks and thrust it into her ass.

"Fuck!" Mari shouted as Dia buried her cock in her ass. It was a tight fit, and Mari winced at the pain it brought. Even with the lube, it still hurt... at first, anyway. She knew it'd feel better soon enough, but she had to get over that initial hump.

After getting herself adjusted inside of Mari, Dia started to thrust with only the occasional quiet grunt. She wasn't one to say many words during sex: she was quiet and boringly efficient like that. However, it was her thrusts more than any sounds she could've made that reminded Mari that her dick was still inside someone. She looked down at Riko, who was giving her a pleading, lust-filled look. It would be irresponsible of her to not push past the pain of her ass getting fucked and get back to servicing Riko. After all, the customer was always right.

Grabbing Riko's hips, she pulled back, then thrust forward again, returning herself to a normal fucking rhythm. She liked to be a bit wild, a bit unpredictable, but unfortunately she was at Dia's mercy now. Her thrusting could only get to so crazy a pace before Dia slammed into her ass and slowed her down. It was like she was trying to do everything and anything she wanted, but Dia was a living, throbbing embodiment of Windows 10: forcing her to shut down at the most inopportune times. She _was_ turned on by the feeling of Dia's balls slapping against her ass, though, so that was a plus.

Riko, of course, loved it. Admittedly, she was a wee bit frustrated at the start/stop nature of today's fuckfest, but she couldn't deny that when those two were on, they were _on_. Even at a more steadying pace, Mari's cock pumping in and out of her pussy was heaven. She moaned, mewled, and shouted out her pleasures from her position on the counter, having long lost her embarrassment over the potential at being caught in such a compromising position. She didn't care. It didn't even cross her mind to look over out the windows just in case. The pleasure was too good for her to be bothered with such trivial things like public shame.

Like with the spitroasting, the two of them moved in a nice rhythm with each other. Dia would thrust into Mari, and Mari would thrust into Riko. Riko would then take that and convert it into incredible pleasure. She was lost to the sensations, and it was plainly evident on her face. She wasn't the only one, though. Both Dia and Mari were feeling the same way, but they weren't prepared to cum just yet. Mari was having too much fun to finish up so soon, and Dia refused to cum before Mari did. It was a matter of pride.

Riko's second orgasm was just as powerful to her as her first. She wiggled around on the counter and cried out as her pussy clamped down on Mari's cock. That seemed to excite Mari further, as she leaned forward and started to suck on Riko's chest again. It also got her thrusting faster, but rather than forcing her to slow down, Dia joined her. Mari whimpered against Riko's chest as Dia plowed her ass even harder, but the pain from the beginning had faded away for the most part. Now having Dia pressing her breasts against her back, panting quietly as her hips slammed against her ass, felt incredible. She felt so fucking heated, and she wanted more. She wasn't the only one.

Dia was becoming frustrated with their current constraints. Fucking against the counter wasn't as big a deal as having Riko on it was. Not that she was against it on principle, but it was keeping her from realizing her full fucking potential. She didn't tend to show mercy when it came to fucking Mari's ass, as Mari could contest to. Her walking funny wasn't because of random earthquakes. She had to be patient, as much as it pained her to do so. Riko's pleasure was also important, and needed to be accounted for in their relationship.

So she kept fucking at a pace that their circumstances allowed, and the two girls in front of her moaned for her. It started to make her feel a bit powerful. Having two sexy, naked girls in front of her, both at the whim and will of her desires: it was incredibly arousing. Even if that was only somewhat true, and that Riko's pleasure was being mostly derived from Mari fucking her. She could live with her own delusions.

As they kept fucking, Riko eventually reached orgasm for a third time, and that was the point where she had to tap out. Her pussy was growing sore from how hard she was getting fucked, and she needed a little rest to recuperate. She had to tap on Mari's shoulder a couple times to get her to slow down, then both her and Dia stopped so that Riko could slide off the counter and collapse onto the floor. At that point, she was too exhausted to even care about whether or not it was dirty. She just wanted to close her eyes and rest up for a bit.

With Riko now taking a temporary hiatus, that just left Dia and Mari. Looking over her shoulder, Mari shot Dia a sultry smile, leaning forward and placing her palms on the counter. She pushed her ass back and forth on Dia's cock, moaning loud enough for Dia to hear.

"Well baby, it's just you and me now. Why don't you give my ass a good pounding, hmm? I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes." She giggled and winked, smiling as Dia grabbed her hips. This was gonna be good. She was fully prepared to spend the next 24 hours lying on the floor next to Riko with her legs doing their best jello impression.

"Hmm... I can see it in your eyes too." Dia couldn't deny her own desires. Mari was completely right about how much Dia wanted her, but she could also tell that Mari wanted her as well. The way she acted like a bitch in heat was a dead giveaway. "You want me bad, hm? Well... Guess we've got room now." Digging her nails into Mari's flesh, she slammed her body forward, filling Mari's ass with as much cock as she could physically take.

Mari slapped her palm against the counter and screamed out her pleasure. With Dia behind her, she wasn't too worried about slipping down to the floor, so she moved her hands and laid her cheek against the counter. That allowed her to reach down and start jerking herself off while Dia took her ass to poundtown. Her strokes were slow at first: though she was turned on enough to cum pretty quickly, she wanted to hold off and get as much pleasure as she could from the experience.

Meanwhile, Dia was finally letting her freak flag fly. She moved her hands off of Mari's hips and forced her to lift up her torso. That allowed her to slip her hands under her uniform shirt and start to grope her bouncing tits. Of course she wasn't wearing a bra. She'd probably say something like "It's part of the uniform!" She felt herself getting unnecessarily mad at this, and she took it out on Mari's nipples, pinching and twisting them until Mari screamed.

"Hmpf, you like that?" Mari lifted her head off the counter to nod rapidly. Dia grinned and pinched both of her nipples again, making her scream. "Despicable... How did I get involved with a slut like you?" She took one of her hands out of Mari's shirt and brought it back towards her ass, giving it a hard smack.

"Aah! Because you love dirty, dirty sluts, don't you?" Mari locked eyes with Dia, panting heavily. "You can't resist naughty girls like Riko and I, huh? Hmm? Aah!" Dia snarled as she smacked Mari's ass again, harder this time. Was she right? Potentially. Admittedly, Mari always seemed to have her finger on the pulse of what others enjoyed the most sexually. She glanced over at Riko, who was still laying down, but was clearly watching them. ... Maybe Mari had a point.

"Maybe... Maybe I love _my_ dirty sluts." She grunted as she plowed into Mari's ass, again and again. "I love giving you both exactly what horny bitches deserve." She drank in the moans and screams Mari gifted her, along with the sounds of their bodies working together. It was a pleasant symphony, and she wanted more. She wasn't exactly sure _what_ she wanted, but she knew that she wanted it. Whatever it was.

The restaurant felt like it'd been heated up a few degrees as Dia fucked Mari mercilessly. Both of them were ready to cum, and neither of them wanted to wait much longer. It was Mari who came first, knowing that Dia would needlessly hold out until the cows came home. Then again, she'd probably tease Dia about being a quick shooter, so maybe it _wasn't_ needlessly. Oh well, she was going to take that part out of the equation anyway. She was the cow now, and she was cumming home.

With a few more strokes, she moaned out Dia's name and came hard. Her spunk battered the underside of the counter, making quite the mess that she wasn't exactly excited about cleaning up. At the moment, of course, she didn't give a damn about that. The pleasure was too good to think too hard into that.

She didn't even get a chance to come down from her orgasmic high before she heard Dia grunting loudly behind her. There was one more hard thrust, and then she started spraying her cum deep inside of Mari's ass. She filled Mari up completely, squeezing her breasts hard as she did so. Mari whimpered happily, her knees going weak from the sheer power behind Dia's actions.

Dia slowly pulled out of Mari and took a couple steps backwards, allowing Mari room to slide off the counter and onto the floor. She laid splayed out on her stomach, sighing blissfully as cum leaked out of her ass and onto the floor. "Ahh, _perfection_." Dia looked down at Mari, then at Riko. Both of them had their eyes closed, naked and covered in sweat from their recent exertions. She smiled softly, appreciating the view. Only for a moment or two, though.

"Alright, you two. Get up. I'm not cleaning this place up by myself."

* * *

Later that night, Dia stood in front of her apartment door. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she turned her key in the lock and twisted the knob. It was hotter outside than usual, even after the sun had gone down. She really wanted to have a shower after the long day that she had. Well, a proper shower anyway. She'd felt more stupid than clean when Mari had poured several bottles of water over her head as a makeshift shower in the Subway bathroom.

That had been a hell of lunch, honestly. It was ridiculously risky and unhygienic, but she did enjoy plowing Mari's ass until she screamed. Honestly she deserved it after all that shit she did just for some damn wordplay. At least she got a good fuck out of it, as did Riko. Despite it all, they even had lunch there, though Dia had to harass Mari to make their sandwiches. Then she had to harass her into wearing gloves while making them... It'd been a long, long day, and she needed a shower and some sleep.

Entering her apartment, she closed and locked the door behind her. Some of the tension automatically dispersed from her body once she was in a familiar environment, and she sighed softly as she walked to the bedroom. She was more than ready to strip off her dirty - in more than one way - clothes and bathe her muscles under warm water.

Opening the door to her bedroom, she turned on the lights, then nearly had a heart attack. For a moment, her mind didn't recognize the person sitting on her bed, but soon enough the cogs in her brain started turning again. There was no mistaking that cat-like grin and blonde hair with the weird-ass loop. "Mari! What are you doing here?! How did you get into my apartment?!" She then got another good look at Mari, starting to blush when she saw what Mari was wearing. Or rather what she _wasn't_ wearing. "And why are you naked?"

"All great questions that I'm not going to answer." Mari gave Dia a wicked grin as she stood up. Her eyes widening, Dia noticed a small tube lying next to where Mari had been sitting. If she had any doubts as to what had been in that tube, the certain shine that the light showed on her throbbing cock made it crystal clear. Dia gulped and backed up, taking a step out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Before she could escape, Mari darted forward and grabbed Dia's hand, pulling her forward and pushing their bodies together. "Mmm, I've been waiting for this for hours, baby." With Dia back in the room, Mari reached behind her and closed the door, cutting off that avenue of escape.

"You weren't satisfied with all that sex from earlier?" She said that, but she could already feel her pants starting to tighten. Her body was reacting the exact opposite of how she wanted it to. Of course, Mari instantly picked up on that and grinned wider, reaching down to start undoing Dia's pants.

"Oh no, I was very satisfied. Now _satiated_ , I'm not. Besides, you had the upper hand on me earlier." She yanked down Dia's pants, getting a clearer view of her cock beginning to strain in her briefs. Licking her lips, she teasingly ran a finger down the bulge, enjoying the quiet whimper it got out of Dia. "I think it's time for you to remember who wears the pants in this relationship."

"Excuse me? I'm the one who walked in here wearing pants. You were just sitting here naked. If anything-" Her words were cut off by Mari's lips, kissing Dia hard to shut up her up while one hand dropped down to start rubbing Dia's crotch through her briefs. Dia whimpered against Mari's lips, her body starting to shake a little as she desperately fought for dominance. It was a losing battle, however. Mari had the upper hand, and she wasn't about to give it up.

She slowly pulled away from Dia's lips, waiting for her to try and say something else smart. Dia remained silent though, in a daze from the kiss. _'Perfect.'_ She turned Dia around while she was in her temporary daze, shoving her against the wall. Her hands grabbed Dia's briefs and pulled them down, admiring her nice ass as it came into view. It was time for her ass to be repaid in kind.

Pressing herself against Dia's backside, she started to grind hornily against Dia's ass. She knew that she shouldn't waste any lube on the outside of her ass, since payback wasn't supposed to involve incredible pain. It was something that was tough to stop, though. Dia's ass was just so nice to rub against. She could honestly do it without even intending to have sex, though it tended to happen anyway. Alright, she couldn't dick around anymore - heh. It was time for action.

She spread Dia's cheeks wide, thrusting her hips forward until she successfully entered her target. Dia bit her bottom lip and whined against the wall, knowing that she needed to relax in order to best take Mari's girth. It was kind of hard to relax when there was a large Italian sausage being shoved up your ass, though. Oh great, now _she_ was making bad puns. Fucking hell.

Mari let go of Dia's cheeks, letting them clap around her cock as she thrust more of it in. To both distract Dia and gain back her dominance, she leaned in to bite down on Dia's neck. Gently enough to not damage the skin, but hard enough to let her know that she meant business. Then she started to thrust, moving her hips back and forth as she listened for Dia's moans. They were quiet, but they were there, and she was always happy to get Dia to make noises at all. For someone with such an authoritarian mouth on her, she could sure clam up at the worst times.

Her thrusts picked up speed, getting a few more delicious moans out of Dia. She reached around and grabbed Dia's dick, stroking it absently as she built up speed behind her lover. Her concentration was mostly focused on fucking Dia, so the speed of her strokes would fluctuate from agonizingly slow to very rapid. All the while, she kept nipping at Dia's neck, making sure to leave several red marks there. She still did have one hand free, though...

 _'Hmm... Balls or boobs? Balls or boobs...'_ She decided that she would go for the boobs this time. Besides, she could shift the hand on Dia's cock to her balls and gain the same effect. So up Dia's shirt her free hand went, pulling down her bra to access the goods. She pinched Dia's right nipple, then her left, feeling her body tense up and make her asshole tighten around Mari's cock. It hurt so damn good. _'Come on, baby, make it hurt so good.'_

There was no specific time she counted to wait until Dia was more comfortable with the situation. She would instead listen for the quiet sounds she'd make. If they seemed more excited, then she'd pick up speed. Eventually that led to her doing what she'd been waiting all day for: slamming her hips against Dia's firm cheeks and just utterly demolishing her ass. It got to a point where Dia was forced to scream out her pleasure, a loudness that Mari usually wasn't allowed to hear. It excited her beyond belief.

"You know I'm the boss bitch now, don't you?" Her hand that had been on Dia's cock had drifted down to her balls, and she gave them a good squeeze as she spoke. "They don't call me Don Ohara for nothing." Her laughter rumbled against Dia's skin as she slammed balls-deep into her ass, again and again. Dia's entire body was shaking, and it honestly felt like the walls were doing the same.

"No... body... c-calls you th-AT!" Dia did her best to muffle her screams, but Mari's thrusts were too rough: too good. She couldn't hide the vocalized truths about how she felt about them, much to Mari's delight. It urged her on, to fuck Dia as hard as her poor ass could take. She wanted to shut her eyes and take in every sound she could hear, from Dia's moans and shouts to the sound of their skin smacking together. At the same time, she wanted to keep her eyes open so she could watch Dia letting go of herself, becoming a heated animal while her entire body shook to its very core. It was a tough decision.

She eventually decided on keeping her eyes opening, doing her best to pay attention to the amazing noises Dia was making while her eyes roamed the beautiful, tense body before her. If only Dia's shirt wasn't in the way... She wondered if there were beads of sweat dripping down her back from the hot day and the hotter night they were currently having. Well, curse her own impatience, she guessed. Honestly, as long as her dick was buried in something warm, she was satisfied. She could use her hands to do whatever else tickled her fancy.

Moving her hand back to Dia's shaft, she stroked it rapidly as her own thrusts became much more harried. She was close, and she could tell that Dia was on the same path. Her tongue lolled out as she slowed down her thrusts. As much as she wanted to absolutely ruin Dia's ass in the most loving sense of payback she could think of, she wanted to make sure that she didn't bust a nut first. It was important to Dia's pride about who came first, so it only became important to Mari when it involved making Dia be the first to cross the finish line of... of orgasms. She'd think on that one later.

To make sure she didn't bust first, she cast her mind out for things that were unappealing: business meetings without free food, somebody touching her spaghet, RWBY volume four. That did the trick. She was able to hang on long enough to get Dia to spray first, her body tensing with delight as she leaned over to watch Dia paint her own wall white. Oh she knew Dia would be pissed as all hell, but it was so damn worth it. That was the thought she hung onto as she tipped over the edge, crying out her orgasmic joy as she had her own art show deep inside Dia's ass.

They both came down from the high at about the same time, panting heavily as their hearts raced wildly. "You... better clean my... damn wall..." Dia huffed out, which was exactly what Mari had expected. She giggled airily, pulling her cock out and stumbling backwards until she fell onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she closed her eyes and smiled blissfully, but then she could hear Dia's panting in front of her. "Well? Get a paper towel and clean it before it stains my wall." She opened her eyes again to find Dia standing there with that familiar frown on her face. Sweat was visible on her forehead, and her chest was rising up and down quickly, but it seemed that she still had the energy to chew her out.

"In a few-"

" _Now._ Or you'll be cleaning yourself off of the carpet." Grumbling, Dia hurried off into the bathroom to make sure none of Mari's cum dripped back out onto the carpet, slamming the door on her way in. Mari sighed and stood back up, her body protesting the continuation of activity as she went into the kitchen to get a wet paper towel.

"How would I even clean myself off the carpet?" Mari shook her head, dropping down to her knees in order to clean Dia's spunk off of the wall. She considered straight up licking it off, but honestly it would've been hotter if Dia had done the licking. Maybe next time. She smiled and hummed to herself as she cleaned up Dia's mess, then threw out the paper towel in the kitchen trash can. It was then, as her brain was pushing through the lustful haze it had been all day, that she remembered something rather important. She hurried back into Dia's room, going to where she'd stashed her clothes and pulled out her cellphone. Then she called her mom.

"Hey mom! Uh huh, I'm fine. Everything's alright, but, uh... I need some advice. So I may have purchased a Subway restaurant... Yeah, it was for a joke..."


End file.
